User talk:Anamantiumninja
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Matthias Corvin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Blaid 02:43, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Admin Sadly, I am distracted often from this Wiki and I have other issues to work on, would you like to head the Wiki in my place while I'm not here? - Blaid 14:37, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey wanna start a series.Jackson Whittemore (talk) 20:18, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay so when should we start planning. Well I created a Alpha pack and have a Kanima character so maybe they manipulate the Kanima and you can add to this. Well okay and I was planning on having the Kanima creator the one who created the species whole and maybe both are Ideas might be off the top so lets keep it at no Kanima creator and no primordials okay dont want to be bossy just saying. Beacons hills would be nice lets add a couple more locations.Jackson Whittemore (talk) 23:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Well they are here because of the Kanima and also the new Beta that you made curious as to why a Beta appears in beacon hills.Jackson Whittemore (talk) 23:57, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Well the kanima is part of there pack and they are curious as to why another werewolf is in Beacon hills plus he is a Beta even more weirder they look to kill him and Scott's friends along with Derek packs.Jackson Whittemore (talk) 17:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good and just make the series name and I'll do the series description and than we can roleplay by making a page and I write than you edit the page and write I guess. Red Moon is goodJackson Whittemore (talk) 19:56, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Should we do a blog and just post or make pages and edit either is fine with me.Jackson Whittemore (talk) 01:21, May 15, 2013 (UTC) You start the page okay if its fine with you my friend.Jackson Whittemore (talk) 22:14, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Just make another page just refering to events that happened in my page I guess let me know if you got more ideas. Jackson Whittemore (talk) 00:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC) How do i make a character, from lunarpredator. 20 sounds good my friend Jackson Whittemore (talk) 02:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) How do I make a character or series RedKnuckles (talk) 19:11, June 10, 2013 (UTC)irRedKnuckles I was thinking of something for the drop down bar: as a new tab maybe you could add all of the known series in alphabetical order (shouldn't be too hard since there's not dozens of them). And maybe then you can update the Werewolf and Original Characters tabs by putting in a main character from each one--or even ask the authors who they'd like featured. Just a thought since the tabs are kinda' boring and skewed towards only Blaid's few select characters atm. --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 08:26, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I made a boo boo; would you mind deleting this page? be the one without the (HFTC) tag at the end of it. Thanks! --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 18:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! That was fast :-) --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 20:21, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Need Help? Hey, um I was wondering if you needed help with the site? Like organizing things and making templates and stuff? Crimson 21:10, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, like what do you need? Crimson 21:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure, do you need like another Admin? Crimson 23:26, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Let's do a season two and if you want you could be the BIG BAD and I was thinking Kevin Sanchez turns good so he is with the derek pack.Jackson Whittemore (talk) 11:26, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Ummm......Maybe Matthiaus could convince him and than walla the good side has two alphas on their side.Jackson Whittemore (talk) 00:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ummmm....kill them all except Dean and Artemis they escape but the rest killedJackson Whittemore (talk) 01:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I finished that episode and I will be happy to be in your new series. might make a new profile named Okami22Jackson Whittemore (talk) 15:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) So can you give a hint to your new BIG BAD, and I made a new type of Werewolf stronger than a pack of Alpha's. Matthiaus could turn into one if you want.Jackson Whittemore (talk) 16:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright does Matthiaus wanna be a Delta Werewolf still?Jackson Whittemore (talk) 21:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright, let's finish the current season and than get the next season started excited for meeting this Siren umm...........I'll create a victims for your siren mostly men.Jackson Whittemore (talk) 21:46, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright , Kevin Sanchez is now a good guy Jackson Whittemore (talk) 23:24, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I can play as a random beta in the night series or a member of Ramaius's pack, be glad to and I have a idea for a characterOkami22 (talk) 17:27, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Jackson Whittemore Hey, when do you want to start the Red Moon series back up and do you mind if I play in the Night Series, If it's okay just let me know Okami22 (talk) 16:29, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!Okami22 (talk) 00:17, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Definitely still interestedOkami22 (talk) 14:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, when you start the series how about you write on the page and the I edit it and write on it. Excited to write with you again, bruh! Okami22 (talk) 23:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I changed Matthiaus's status and he is now a Alpha Werewolf. I like the character and was wondering if he was interested in making a pack of alphas perhaps or just a regular pack. Vincent definitely wants Matthiaus for many reasons #1 he is powerful and a well known werewolf and he wants to Matthiaus's brother to help pave the way for him. Russell Wilson and Matthiaus should build a friendship similiar to Isaac and Scott than Russ becomes a beta to Matthiaus, I love than villian and am curious how is he planning on getting past the pack of 13 wolves. Hey, if you make the first episode of the Night Series than I could write something than when your ready we could get it started up fully. We should use the same page for a story and when your done writing, I could edit the page and write in it so on. I have school so it's kind of hectic. Okami22 (talk) 23:21, September 5, 2013 (UTC) When do you have time to get onOkami22 (talk) 03:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I see you disappeared are you interested in getting backon.Ant22 (talk) 15:45, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey um not saying you did something wrong I just wanted you do know that why for Nathanael Lupas why is mate a boy hi I just wanted to say, I like your characters! Lol! ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 02:11, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Wanna pick up were we left of with Ramaius and his packJackson Whittemore (talk) 15:18, July 14, 2015 (UTC) We Have a Cave Troll... As of last night, several of my pages were trolled by a mobile user as were a couple of pages by FanofAll and ~Ka'ohu~. Since the troll doesn't have an account, is all that's available. I've corrected my own pages, but the other two users still have the trolled text on their pages. Is there anything you can do since you're Admin? Thank you! You're the best ^_^ --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 22:27, March 8, 2016 (UTC) How would we go about doing that? (I know how to do it as an Admin but I didn't think normal-tier registered users could do that) Sounds like a plan. Thanks for looking into it and taking care of it. Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 07:47, March 9, 2016 (UTC) They're at it Again Here's the new troll: . As before, I've fixed my pages but there's others that have been tampered with as well. I wouldn't be surprised if this is the same person just on a different device--the tampering is quite similar to the last 'attack.' Douchebag number three. . Le sigh. ...four. User:Brian_lamar and . ~If you bump me to admin I can certainly help with this mess. My pages A user, User:Brian lamar, is editing my pages without permission. Do you know a way to stop him? I have told him he must talk to me on my talk page and I will decide whether he I'll give him permission, but he keeps adding text. I am not sure what to do other than keep erasing his edits. Nobah Dee (talk) 19:46, August 10, 2016 (UTC) JOIN THE WIKI CAn i join the wiki?? Another one, sigh Gien the recent hit--again--can I get the user-only security update to my two pages that were hit? (see 'Gage Rains' and 'As You Go') Thanks, Anaman! You know lee thomson young dead Use Malachi Kirby